


Patience is a Virtue

by TonksieFea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pegging, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksieFea/pseuds/TonksieFea
Summary: Melinda and Phil set up a long and very draining night of pleasure for Phil. A Little orgasm denial never really hurt anybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessdebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/gifts), [marvelleous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/gifts), [monkey_and_music_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/gifts).



> I hope you are all happy with yourselves. This is 20 pages and almost 7000 words of pure smut! Warnings for Orgasm Denial, BDSM, Pegging, temperature play, Oral Male and Female, Masterbation, Toys. So here you go. I probably need to go shower or pray or something after writing this. I hope you love it cause… I’m actually quite proud I think…. Pretty sure LOL.

Melinda had everything set out and ready for the night. Some leather cuffs waiting for their purpose, as well as an assortment of male and female toys, some lube, and several bottles of water, some ice, and more condoms than most people could use in a night. She was prepared for tonight as long as Phil was sure he wanted this. She did though. Just the thought of having the opportunity to tease him for this long of a time turned her on. She knew it had to be safe, orgasm denial could be tricky, but she couldn’t wait. She surveyed her little table of tools and smirked with a nod. 

She walked into his office next to the bedroom they’d taken up residence in. He was the shadow director again and being in control of everything had been stressing him out. She could see the tension in him all the time. The constant worry that everything was on his shoulders. She knew he needed a night to let someone else have that control for a while and she was the woman in control of him. “You still want this?” She prompted gently her hands on his shoulders as she kissed his neck lightly.

Phil’s head rolled to the side with a moan as her thumbs rubbed at the very firm knots in his back. “I’m sure.” he insisted smirking up at her.

“Let me hear our safe word.” She insisted, the nails of one of her hands traced over the front of his neck that was stretched back from him leaning his head against her stomach. She was trying to distract him. She’d have to turn him on slightly and have his mind less coherent to be sure he could remember the word no matter the circumstance. She did this before every time they did anything less than vanilla. She would keep him safe no matter the cost.

“Potato.” he repeated in a low groan smirking up at her. He’d come up with that. It was the first thing that had come to mind when she’d suggested it. He hadn’t known what she had in mind back then, now he knew all too well and he loved it. “But I’m not going to use it. I’ve been through torture training, this will be so much better.” He insisted.

Melinda smirked. “You will use it if something goes wrong. I’m not hurting you if you aren’t enjoying it.” She insisted kissing him deeply and smirking when he let out a deep guttural moan.

“You sure you don’t want to just do it here on my desk?” He offered turning his chair around and laying his hands on her hips pulling her closer so one of her knees went between his slightly spread legs to rest on the chair.

She chuckled as both hands moved to scratch through his short hair and kissing him, pushing him back in his chair making the kiss searing and charged with energy. She pressed herself close against him using every trick she knew to turn him on before pulling away. His lips chased hers unconsciously and she smirked loving what she could do to him. “I’m sure. Now go get comfortable and I’ll meet you in there in a few minutes.” She said smirking and walked away with a sway in her hips going to their en suite bathroom where she’d hidden a garment bag with everything she needed for tonight. She was going to torture him and he was going to love it.

Melinda brushed her hair and pulled on dark plum lingerie that really was nothing but lace scraps and wouldn’t help in a fight. She had to get her mindset out of that mode though. She wasn’t fighting tonight, not unless he asked her to at least. She slipped on the navy silk and lace nightgown over top. Most of these she’d bought a long time ago. She never thought she’d wear them but Phil didn’t seem to think any of them were inappropriate for their age and she loved his eyes when he saw her in something small and see through. She sprayed on a spritz of perfume, light and fruity scent with an undercurrent of vanilla she used rarely but he seemed to enjoy, and was ready.

She knocked lightly on the door. “Are you ready yet?” She asked smirking content with how she looked.

Phil was laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers and looking expectantly at the door. He had no clue what she would walk out in, but anything would be perfect. Heck, he’d seen her in one of his old captain america shirts and nothing else once and nearly died. “Ready whenever you are.” He called and his jaw practically hit the floor when he saw her. She was a goddess. She walked out with perfect grace and came over to the bed. She crawled over to him, kissing him deeply and his hands went to her hips, pulling her close to him, wanting to have her right then and there, but she pulled back.

Phil let out a whine when she pulled away “Why are you leaving?” he pouted, wanting her back in bed. 

“I’m getting our first round of supplies.” She said simply smirking at him and picking up the cuffs coming back. Phil readily raised his arms over his head completely content to have her chain him up. She leaned over him her breasts happening to fall right over his face as she gently locked his hands to the bedrails and ran her fingers between the leather cuff and his wrist. He reached up his nose to nuzzle the tips of one of her breasts through the lace cup and smirked pleased with himself and his current position. “Tell me if there’s any discomfort.” She insisted and massaged down his arms kissing his biceps. She loved the look and feel of his muscles stretched under his skin.

Phil let out a moan from the feel of her hands on him. “I’ll be fine. You’ve had me tied up before.” He reminded smirking and remembering her using his actual ties. She said it was the only time she actually liked him in them.

She hummed “I have, but not for this long.” She pointed out. “It’s going to be a long night and I don’t want to hurt you.” She ran a hand over his chest and stomach before cupping his stirring erection through his boxers. “Tonight is going to be a very long night.” She teased seductively making him arch up and moan. 

He’d seen the table. Some of the things he knew where her mind was, some of them he wondered how she'd be using them. He knew she had a beautiful mind and he could not wait to see how she was going to use it for the night. If being with Melinda May had taught him anything, it was that she was very inventive and experimental when it came to sex. With the right partner she’d do nearly anything, as long as she trusted them. They trusted each other with everything they had and more, so they had a  _ very  _ active sex life.

“I can’t wait.” He said hungrily looking her over, wanting to kiss every inch of skin he saw and all the inches he knew so well that weren’t visible.

“You’ll have to though.” She said kissing his shoulders and down his pecs swirling her tongue over one of his nipples, making him hiss. She bit down on the nub lightly and pulled up with her teeth. “Because I’m not letting you cum until I’m ready for you to. I will a few times though.” she growled and added a little more pressure to his cock making him groan loudly. 

“God you’re sexy.” He whimpered. He was completely in her control. Something that would terrify him with anyone else but with Melinda it was a huge turn on. She pulled back from him making him whine again as she pulled off his boxers. She tossed them away and ran her hands over his thighs. 

“You're sexy. Tied up for me and waiting for whatever I have planned.” she hummed running her hands up his stomach to his chest and curling her fingers in his chest hair. “This is sexy too.” she added her eyes dark with desire. The way she loved his body was the greatest boost of self esteem. She seemed to love every part of him. He felt amazing with her hands on him. Knowing this sexy woman wanted him back was amazing.

He felt a pinch to his nipples and hissed at the mix of pleasure and pain. She was chuckling at him and he pouted. “What was that for?” he asked.

“You were thinking. You don't get to think tonight. Just feel.” She explained teasing her fingers over the abused nipples with feather light touches and kissed his stomach running her teeth over the sensitive skin. “I don't want your mind on anything but what's happening right now.” she demanded in a flirty tone.

“If I do that I'll be cumming a lot sooner than either of us want and your plans will be ruined.” he insisted chuckling, but his voice was gravely already feeling insane amounts of pleasure from her mouth on his skin.

She shrugged and threw back an easy “Then we’ll just have to start over from the beginning.” but the look on her face was mischievous and he knew he was in so much trouble.

He let out a groan. “You're trying to kill me. Cause of death: Melinda May and mind blowing sex with her.” he huffed.

She hummed wrapping her hand around his half up erection and started to very slowly and gently move up and down. She didn't have lube on her hand, so she kept her pressure light and her movements gentle. Besides that pace served her purposes better. “I like the mind blowing sex part.” she laughed. A laugh that was quiet and low and real. A laugh only he ever got to experience because it was the honest Melinda.

She sat up and knelt up straddling his knees and pulled over the wheeled table with her items on it smirking. “What first?” She hummed to herself looking over the toys. She picked up some warming lotion and put some on her hands before moving to the side and started massaging his ankles and moving up his thighs, using her hands and the lotion to fully relax him her thumbs kneading the skin.

He smiled his head laying back and his eyes drifting closed with a low groan. “You’re going to put me to sleep.” He warned feeling her warm, soft hands working on his calves and rubbing over them.

She kept her eyes on her task with a small warm smile. “I want you relaxed.” She said simply moving up to his thighs carefully massaging his outer thighs and then his inner thighs. Her hands drew closer and closer to his still partially aroused cock and he could feel himself harden in anticipation of her hands as they massaged right next to his balls and he was all prepared for the feeling of her touch when her hands moved to massage his hips instead and he let out a loud complaining groan.

“That’s going to happen a lot to night isn’t it?” He growled already frustrated. He had no patience when it came to wanting her. He had waited thirty years to get her into bed with him, and while he realized it was a lot his fault, most of that waiting was completely unnecessary! So when he got the chance to have his hands on her and bring her pleasure, he was stubbornly impatient, wanting to take care of everything right that moment. That was part of what had brought this about. Him wishing he could make everything last longer and her suggesting that she could but it would be very frustrating.

“Yes.” She said simply smirking, amused as her hands moved to massage his ass making him moan. “You can stop it any time you want.” She reminded and he shook his head telling her he wanted to keep going. He wasn’t about to put an end to this but he was starting to see just how truly frustrating this would be for him. She could cum multiple times and still be ready for more, if a little tired, he could not without a good rest in between. He envied the female orgasm and was truly fascinated by it. 

Her hands moved to his sides and her touches got lighter. Her fingertips and nails traced over his stretched lower stomach making it somersault and his cock jump. She smirked at that and traced her light touches up his chest and moved to rub at his shoulders and neck massaging again and making him groan content as she moved to massage his scalp. He felt like he was in some kind of trance. She almost thought he might be asleep by the time she was done except that he still had a flagging erection. She put a little more lotion on her hand and moved down taking his cock in her hand and started to massage it up and down, her thumb swiping over the head as she moved her hand up and down making a loud moan erupt from his mouth.

“Fuck, Mel!” He groaned and his eyes shot open as her hand expertly moved teasing the tip, her nail lightly tracing the ridge of his head on the way down and lightly pressed on the slit at the tip on the way up. Her wrist twisted to add extra friction. 

She moved her right hand slowly over his shaft, her thumb pressing on the underside of it and her left came to tease his balls massaging them and pulling lightly. “And here I thought you were asleep.” She teased lightly.

“Not when you’re doing that.” He moaned, his hips bucking up into her hands and she smirked, leaning down and kissing his hip nipping it lightly. She kissed lower and lower and her hair lightly brushed against his cock, her right hand picking up speed slightly making him groan even more, his head pressed against the headboard to keep it at an angle where he could watch her torture his body. She moved to lick a bead of precum off the head of his cock making him moan and buck wildly. He was close, he knew he was close. He should say something. But before he could every ounce of skin that had just been on him was gone.

“Goddamn mother fucking hell.” He cried out, panting, his head falling back with a thwack against the headboard.

She chuckled pulling away and used a towel to wipe off her her hands smirking. “Here, you need some water.” She said reaching for a bottle.

“I don’t need water Melinda I need your hands on me right fucking now! I need you.” He complained making her smirk grow as she moved to his side, taking a sip of water and taking a slow drink. He watched her at the point in his arousal that even her with her head back like that drinking water was a turn on. She offered it to him next and he drank greedily. His mouth really was dry from all the panting. “How did you know how close I was?” He asked curiously trying to calm down by assessing the situation like a spy. 

She smiled “I know your body Phil.” She said smirking and laying the bottle back on the table moving to straddle him again and pulled the nightgown over her head leaving her in the tiny scraps of lingerie that quite literally covered nothing and were nearly entirely see through where they did cover. He hadn’t recovered at all and now whatever progress he  _ had _ made away from his orgasm was thundering back seeing her like that. His skin begged for her touch. He wanted to be in her so badly. His mind already replaying the feeling of her wet cunt wrapped around his cock as it milked him dry.  She smirked and rested a hand on his chest running it down to the spot on his lower stomach that made him squirm when she scratched it. “I know the best places to touch, just how to touch. I know when you’re about to cum. I’ve practised your body, I know it almost as well as I know my own.” She smiled kissing him deeply, pushing him into the bed a little as she leaned lightly on the hand on his chest, most of her weight still on her knees and the hand on the bed.

“God I love you Melinda.” He breathed panting and out of breath from her kiss.

“I love you too Phil.” she said kissing just under his ear making him shiver at the feel of teeth lightly scraping soft skin. She leaned back slightly giving him a full view of her body and positioned herself so his cock was just in front of her barely clothed entrance. He could feel her heat through the fabric, fabric that was soaked making him moan even more.

“You really are going to kill me.” He breathed. He was so distracted by the image and feel of his cock so close to her that he missed her pick up one of the smaller ice cubes until she brought the frozen water down to his flaming hot head and he nearly screamed out a shout. It was painful but it also felt amazing. The cold on his hot skin making him buck. “Melinda! Fuck, please!” he begged not even sure what he was begging for. She smiled and brought the ice cube to her lips and sucked it into her mouth then brought her mouth to his cock wrapping her lips around him with her now cold hand wrapped around his cock. 

His tip met the icecube inside of her mouth giving him the strangest feeling of hot and cold meeting as her tongue slid the ice cube to the side so it rested between her cheek and his cock and she brought more of him past her lips letting the tip meet the roof of her mouth, which felt hot and wet, his super heated skin being cooled by the ice cube. So many feelings were assaulting his nerves at once and they all felt fucking perfect. Melinda quickly pulled back, pulling out a whine from Phil, but it was only long enough to apply a fresh coat of lube to her hand before both were back on him. The ice cube was melting fast as she moved up and down, her lube covered hand moving with her mouth covering what she couldn’t cover. He was quickly getting closer again and he managed to hiss out a “Melinda close.” before she pulled back once again smiling and kissing his stomach with a moan. 

She leaned back smiling and picked up a bigger cube. “I’m not ready yet Mel. Still too close.” He panted but she smiled.

“This one isn’t for you.” she said smirking and one of her hands moved behind her back expertly removing her bra and she moved the ice cube over her neck arching it with a hiss. He watched in a trance not even blinking at the image of a mostly naked Melinda infront of him running ice over her golden skin leaving behind a trail of water he wanted to kiss away. She ran it over her breast and down to swirl around her nipple making her give out a quiet moan both at the cold on her skin and the feeling of him staring at her so intensely.

She leaned back, her hand not on the ice cube pulling down her knickers leaving her dripping wet entrance there for his eyes. He licked his lips imaging all the things he wanted to do. “Eyes on the ice cube.” She ordered and his eyes shot to her hand doing as he was told. She moved her hand down her stomach making the muscles jump and dance under the chill of the ice. She hissed as she twirled the ice over her clit making herself gasp and rock slightly before sliding it inside of herself and moaning quietly. “Do you want to help?” She offered him her eyes meeting his.

He wasn’t able to speak at this point, way too lost in watching her, but he nodded vigorously just wanting to touch her. She smirked and moved resting her entrance against his stomach so he could feel the cube in her still along with how unbearably wet she was and she could keep it in place. She reached up to release his left hand, the robotic one. “You can only touch me, not yourself.” She instructed. “And afterwards I’m going to put it back.” She added rubbing his wrist gently. “Do you agree?” She added smirking looking in his eyes.

“Yes.” He rasped desperate to touch her. Touch was slightly different with his robotic hand, but he could still do it. He knew exactly why she’d chosen that one though. She moved so his hand could reach her diligently rubbing his shoulder for all of a second when one vibrating finger touched her clit and slipped inside of her.

She hissed out a curse in Cantonese rocking her hips against the vibration as his finger pushed the icey cold deeper into her. “That feels so good Phil.” She breath, rocking her clit against his palm as he slipped another finger into her, curling and teasing and pushing them in and out.

He moaned watching her react to his touch. It was so sexy to watch what he could do to her. She was beautiful, her hair wild as she rocked her hips. “I want to make you cum.” He requested turning his vibration setting a little higher.

“Do it.” She hissed “I’m so close.” She added moving faster. He moved his fingers back to her clit teasing it with the vibration and watching her cum them with a silent scream, her nails digging into his shoulders leaving crescent shaped indents from where her nails where.

He moaned himself watching her. “That was so gorgeous.” he growled. He wanted to be in her. His fingers slipped in her again but she gently nudged them out. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later.” she assured. “Your turn again.” she said pulling over a towel and wiped the juices from his fingers, making him pout like a child with no cookie. She smirked basically reading his mind. “You can taste me later.” she assured smirking. She pulled over the water making him drink again before finishing off the bottle herself. 

He smiled up at her still rock hard and pulsing. At this point it was nearly painful and he almost wanted to give in, but he couldn’t. Not yet. “I knew you were trying to kill me. You’re so beautiful when I make you cum.” He complimented.

She chuckled and kissed him lovingly. She wasn’t very good at words and right now talking wasn’t the first thing on her mind so she just left it at that and moved to pick up the next round for him. A vibrating cock ring with a controller and a fleshlight and a matching vibrator for her. She poured a little lube onto him and slid the ring down over his length and his balls, careful not to touch too firmly. He let out a loud complaining groan. “Melinda.” He begged. “I want more.” He whined and she smiled kissing his jaw. “Soon.” She assured and encased him in the fleshlight turning it on. He let out a loud groan - it didn’t feel as good as her, but it was something. He waited for a moment but it did nothing. It just sat there. “Not to tell you how to do anything but I think you’re supposed to move those.” He pointed out with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him sitting next to him and looking him in the eyes with a challenge. “Keep talking.” She challenged. It was just a hint of a threat to it as she turned on her own toy and brought it to her entrance rubbing it over her.

He moaned watching her. “I think I get it. I -- oh Jesus fuck.” He gasped. Right in the middle of his sentence she had pushed the toy inside of her and just as she did it caused the one around him to tense and squeeze down his cock like he’d just pushed into her. “What is that?” He panted in awe. 

“I thought it’d be good for if you get sent on a long mission. This seemed like the right place to use it the first time.” She said slowly pumping the toy in and out of herself making it vibrate and massage up and down him. She turned on the ring as well making him pull at the restraints. His entire body was singing with the vibrations. Being able to watch her and feel her around him was both fantastic and the most painful thing he’d ever felt, because he wanted the real thing. “I never thought I’d say this in bed, but thank you Tony Stark.” She smirked.

He whined hearing another man's name in their bed and growled. “Don’t thank him here.” He panted bucking up looking petulant but tortured at the same time. She picked up her pace slightly, pinching her breast for him and then reached over gently cupping and massaging his balls to sooth him.

“Your right. The only name I should say is yours.” She agreed kissing his thigh. “Director.” She purred. 

He felt the familiar pulsing in his balls hearing her use his title like that. God, how did she make it sound like some dirty secret between the two of them? Like it was a pet name only she knew? He was nearly there. Just a little further. In an instant the vibrating from both toys stopped and he let out a shout of frustration. “No!” He growled bucking up like it would change anything and pulling at the bonds a little more violently than he probably should have. He had felt it so close and it was painful and killing him to have it receding back to the low thrum his body had been in for what felt like an eternity and probably  _ was  _ a good hour or so.

Melinda pet his hair gently pulling the toy from herself and nodding. “I know. I know.” She said gently smoothing over his sweat covered brow. She took the device off him, putting it to the side, and removed the ring very carefully. She took one of the ice cubes and his heart rate jumped remembering what they’d just used those for, but instead she started drawing it over his forehead and the heated skin of his cheeks and neck. “You’re doing so well Phil. I’m so proud of you.” She purred in his ear gently as she cooled him down and he panted hard cuddling closer to her.

“It feels so good Melinda. I want to be in you so badly.” He growled. He didn’t want it to end yet, he wanted to do everything she had planned, and he still saw at least one thing on that table, so she had more. He wouldn’t let her down but God it was hard,  _ he  _ was hard.

“Do you want to end it here? You’ve done so amazingly, Phil.” She soothed. “If you need to stop we can stop.” she said gently rubbing the ice cube up his neck making him moan at the feeling. It felt nice. He caught his breath as she moved to massage his shoulders and arms to make sure blood was flowing to his hands.

“No. Not yet. I want to do it all.” He insisted. “I want to do everything you wanted.” He added looking up at her smiling. “Just give me a minute first. You really are the biggest turn on I have.” He smiled adoringly up at her and she smiled down at him kissing him lightly. This one wasn’t meant to arouse him or start a new round. It was just a simple act of love between two people who meant the world to each other. It may have also been one of the sexiest parts of the night for him. Their love was really what made all of this so good. It wasn’t the acts, it was knowing that it was  _ Melinda  _ doing the acts. Knowing that she would take care of him no matter the cost and he could give that back to her by being the best pleasure she’d ever received. He intended to be too. “I still haven’t gotten to taste you.” He pointed out smirking after some moments of silence.

Her eyes grew dark and she let out a quiet moan nodding and nipped his neck. “You sure you can handle that right now?” She asked very aware he had a tendency to push his limits.

He smirked “I think I’ll be ok. I just really want to watch you cum again.” He smirked hungrily at her and lay his head back waiting for her to get into position.

She smiled and kissed the scar on his chest right over his heart before moving up to straddle his face bracing herself on the headboard. She lowered herself carefully to his mouth until she felt his tongue slide through her soaking wet folds and let out a gasp. She let out another Cantonese curse and hissed “Phil.” as he swirled his tongue around her clit and flicked over it quickly. It was a little easier to do this when he could use his hands to tease her but for now he had to be content.

He thrust his tongue into her harshly making her grind down against his face and pushing his tongue against her walls before moving his mouth to suck on her clit. His tongue swirled over the bud and his teeth moved to either side. He flicked his eyes up as much as he could trying to see her face. He head was thrown back in please and knuckles were white clutching the headboard. He pulled back swirling his tongue over her clit again and thrusting it inside her reveling in her taste. He wanted more, he wanted all of her as he thrust his tongue into her and teased her mercilessly just like she was doing to him. “Put your hand on your breast for me? Tease yourself like I would tease you.” He begged before attaching his mouth to her clit again sucking and kissing it.

Melinda hissed, her hips rocking in time with his mouth and movements. She really had gotten close with the toy, feeling it in herself and knowing he was feeling it too. She’d been incredibly turned on all night, even after she’d climaxed from his hand on her. She teased her breasts, like he asked, pulling lightly at the nipples and kneading them the way he would. Her hands weren’t as big as his but her breasts weren’t very big either so it worked alright. She moved one hand down to run through his hair as he picked up the pace of his tongue swirling it over her clit quickly before thrusting it inside of her and swirling it again.

It only took a few repeats of the pattern for her to climax again letting out a quiet moan and breathing his name as she did. She moved down and kissed him tasting herself on his lips and groaning deeply. “You have an amazing mouth.” she purred to him kissing his jaw. “I love having it on me. Your hands too. Very…. Talented.” She smirked tossing her hair over her shoulder and leaning so it fell like a curtain and the ends tickled and moved over his chest making him moan. She knew he loved her hair, he loved to play with it and run his fingers through it. She would sometimes tease him with it: styling it in a way making it look extra soft or putting it into a ponytail and tickling him with it when they slept together.

He moaned and one of his hands pulled on the restraints again forgetting he was chained and wanting to run his fingers through the black curtain. “You’re so beautiful Melinda. This is amazing.” He panted smiling. “I love the way you taste. I can’t wait to feel you around me.” He whined.

She smiled and hummed nodding. “This is the last one.” She assured. “Then I’ll ride you into the mattress and let you cum all you like.” she assured pulling over a very small thin dildo and a bottle of lube. “But this is the hardest one on you. Are you ready?” She asked.

He nodded his head fervently and pulled his knees to a wide open position letting her have access to him. She ran a nail from the base of his balls down to the the start of his ass before pulling back to push his legs a little higher. She pulled the toy up so he could watch her as she squeezed the lube into her hand and slowly rubbed it over the toy. He let out a low, guttural moan watching her tease it the way she had his cock. “God Melinda.” He panted making her smirk.

She lubed up two of her fingers and slowly pushed one of them into his ass moving it in and out slightly to let him relax. After a second he did relax enough that she could slip in another finger. Carefully, she started to scissor her fingers moving them in and out of him until he was ready. Then she slowly slid the toy into him just part way. “How does that feel? Still good?” she asked.

Phil’s head was pressed back into the pillows and his jaw was clenched in pleasure. He was going through every car part he could think of and how to assemble an intake valve. He went through his Captain America card stats and every part of history he could think of to keep from giving into it. He couldn’t speak, only nodding and let out a grunted “Mmhmm.”

Melinda pulled back slightly leaving the toy where it was but moved to cup his cheek. “Phil I need to hear you tell me you’re alright.” she prompted gently. She wasn’t punishing or harsh, simply firm. It was important they communicated through it all and she always had to be sure he was alright.

“I’m alright.” He panted. “It just feels--- really fucking good.” He admitted.

She smiled warmly at him and kissed him deeply “Good.” She said before going back to her work, carefully pushing the toy into him and pulling out looking for his prostate. It only took a few thrusts for the lube and his pleasure to make it easier to slide the thin toy in and out. After a couple more thrusts she felt him tense and hiss. She’d found it.

The toy bumped against his prostate and Phil felt a spike of intense pleasure rock his entire body. “God Melinda.” He panted his hands clenching and moving to wrap around the chains holding him to the bed. That felt too damn good.

She thrust the toy in and out of him a few more times hitting his prostate with each one and sneaking a hand beneath him to tease his balls making him shout out a moan. “I can’t. Please Melinda, I’m so close!” He begged her and she pulled back letting the toy stay in him but stopping all movement. His body pulsed a little around the toy like it was trying to force it to move by itself, but eventually, the tension left him. While his cock was nearly sobbing precum Phil had yet to actually climax. 

She carefully and gently pulled the toy out of him after he’d calmed down a little. His cock was so engorged and filled with blood it was purple and pulsing with his need. She pulled over another bottle. “I’m going to let you finish now Phil. You’ve done so well.” She purred kissing him. “You’re going to be inside me now but I need you to drink a little okay?” she asked gently smiling, so proudly at him.

Phil nodded only barely coherent from all the pleasure she’d tortured him with. He took a drink of water and she held his head as he drank and pet his hair. She capped the bottle after she took her drink as well and reached over undoing the bonds on his hands. 

As soon as his hands were free they were on her hips squeezing and making her moan slightly. She gently rubbed his shoulders to get the blood flowing again and make sure he didn’t have any pain knowing she needed to focus on his health before her pleasure. Then she moved down and picked up a condom rolling it onto him and kissed him deeply. “You ready?” She asked.

“More ready than I think I’ve ever been and ever will be again. Please God Melinda just  _ fuck  _ me.” he begged bucking up.

She was still sopping wet, her arousal dripping down her thighs as she slid easily down onto him. She let out a rare, loud moan at feeling him inside of her. This was the real him, not a toy or his hand or his tongue. This was his cock stretching her and feeling like the perfect fit. His hands squeezed bruisingly on her hips prompting her to move. She looked down and watched him gritting his teeth, his head thrown back in obvious pleasure as he fought the intensity of being surrounded by her. She started to lift herself up and down, impaling herself on his cock over and over, nearly pulling all the way off before slamming down hard and fast again. His right hand came down teasing her clit. 

She was not at all expecting him to make her cum before he did, but he had every intention of doing it anyway. He was using every ounce of willpower he had to hold himself back and buck up into her. His hand not on her clit squeezed her ass. He teased her mercilessly pulling out breathy sighs as she rippled around him, still sensitive from her two previous orgasms and all the teasing the night had provided her.

“Phil, god you’re amazing.” She breathed to him in awe of his control as he bucked wildly into her, desperate to make her climax one last time. Just seeing him work so hard and feeling him pumping inside of her like that had her falling over the edge quickly. Her body tensed around him and as soon as she was climaxing he was right there with her shouting her name at the top of his lungs, body shaking with his intense thrusts. She worked both of them through their climaxes and tried to roll off Phil, to his side, but his arms pulled her down firmly to lay on his chest as it moved up and down with his deep breaths. She didn’t mind at all as she panted and kissed his sweat covered chest and held him close. 

“Wow.” He panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. “That was the most intense thing I’ve ever felt.” he said smiling at her. “I love you so much.” He said grinning sleepily at her, exhausted from the power of his climax. 

She chuckled at his sleepy face and kissed his shoulder gently. “I love you too. I’m glad you liked it.” She said breathing the smell of him in deeply and sighing into his chest. 

“I really did.” He agreed licking his lips and holding her to him content as his hand pet her hair sleepily. She lay there for a couple of moments just listening to him breath and relaxing in his arms before she tried to move. As soon as she started to pull up his grip tightened. “Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded mostly asleep.

“I need to clean up.” She pointed out.

He grunted and scrunched his nose with a pout curling more fully around her. “We’ll clean in the morning. Now is cuddle time. I earned cuddle time.” He insisted childishly nuzzling into her hair.

She chuckled but relented with a nod, only pausing to remove the condom, wadding it up in a tissue and tossing it into the trashcan, unwilling to get up even when she missed her shot. “You’re right. You earned cuddle time. We’ll clean in the morning.” she said smirking and relaxing back into his arms. 

Melinda was starting to doze off when she heard his voice rumbled in his chest. “Melinda?” He probed quietly.

“Yes Phil?” She muttered relaxed from the exhaustion finally catching up to her. It had been a very long and enjoyable experience for both of them. 

“Can we do this again sometime?” He asked smiling and kissed her hair. “I think I’d like to. Not soon! But… sometime?” He requested.

She chuckled and looked up at him her chin resting on his chest and she shook her head kissing over his chest before moving up and kissing his lips lightly. “Any time you like.” She agreed. “Absolutely any time.”


End file.
